Recreational sport fishing is now being enjoyed by millions throughout the world, with equipment frequently including a fishing pole or rod, and a hook, line and sinker, etc. manipulated by the pole. However, fishing with such equipment at night can present a challenge, since the available light might be inadequate to provide pole visibility, possibly allowing then the pole to be damaged by accidentally sitting or standing on it, or the pole to be moved to strike and damage or injure nearby things or people.
Several different approaches have been used in an effort to overcome or compensate for this lack of pole visibility, including accessories mounted on the pole at selected locations and operated when activated to yield either an audible or visual signal. Thus, a bell can be clipped onto the pole to audibly sound upon pole movement for yielding some indications of its location; however a bell yields no signal when the pole is stationary. Also, phosphorescent module accessories containing reactive chemicals can be activated by mixing the chemicals and then clipped onto a fishing pole where appropriate, to yield a visual signal, but such benefits are short lived, quite local and expensive.